A conventional process for manufacturing a glass product such as glass fibers includes the melting of various raw materials to form molten glass. Glass fibers can then be formed from the molten glass by conventional methods. Melting the conventional raw materials typically results in the release of significant quantities of certain gases such as greenhouse gases (GHGs) into the atmosphere. For example, substantial quantities of carbonate-based raw materials such as limestone and dolomite are typically used in conventional raw material compositions to facilitate processing of the material and to impart desirable characteristics to the glass product. The melting of such carbonate-based raw materials, however, typically results in the production of significant quantities of GHGs such as carbon dioxide.
The production of GHGs can also result from other processes commonly employed in a conventional glass fiber manufacturing process. Generation of electricity for providing energy used to melt the raw materials often involves a combustion reaction that produces GHGs. In addition, fiberization of molten glass can involve a combustion reaction that produces GHGs.
It can be advantageous to reduce emissions of greenhouse gases (GHGs) to the atmosphere. It can also be beneficial to improve the energy efficiency of a glass product manufacturing process.